A number of prior art sunshields are well-known for use, for example, in shielding the interior of an automobile from unwanted heat and sunlight. These sunshields may be positioned against an interior window surface, but are typically positioned against the windshield because of the difficulty of retaining these sunshields against the other window surfaces. Examples of these sunshields are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,784 to Zheng, 5,024,262 to Huang, and 5,452,934 to Zheng. In each of these sunshields, one or more resilient loop members are used to support the sunshield in an expanded configuration. These sunshields may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the sunshield.
A number of prior art shade or tent structures have also been provided for a wide variety of uses, such as for camping, for shade, or for play by children. Examples of these shade structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,463 to Norman, 4,825,892 to Norman, 5,038,812 to Norman, and 5,467,794 to Zheng. Each of these shade structures also use one or more resilient loop members to support the structure in an expanded configuration. These shade structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the shade structure.